


As Rosas de Lady Raven

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Sobre o misterioso Culto a Lady Raven entre as arqueiras de Lordaeron.





	1. Chapter 1

Tudo começa com um rumor, um sussurro, um boato dito por alguém que espalha para o ouvido de outrem e quando se menos espera a mentira se torna realidade. A Terceira Guerra havia acabado há muito tempo, ninguém se lembrava do que realmente acontecerá há 300 anos atrás, em que toda a esperança estava depositada em heróis para proteger o mundo, mas novamente quem tomou as rédeas foram os deuses.  
Deuses. É, isso mesmo que você escutou.  
Ninguém aqui desse lado acredita muito neles, a não ser aqueles anões rabugentos de Khaz-Modan e suas ancestralidades com os Titãs. Tolos. Deuses existem, caso você não saiba, mas não como achamos que eles existem. Estamos tão acostumados a ouvir o quanto a Luz salva as pessoas daqui, o continente mais castigado de Azeroth, o ponto-zero da Praga Original, o lugar mais amaldiçoado de todo Universo. Deuses nos salvaram e você me pergunta como? Eu não saberia responder, não estava lá quando os irmãos Urso morreram protegendo seu povo querido, ou quando Cenarion, o Grande, expulsou os demônios da Legião Flamejante com seus chifres, nem ao menos saberia descrever como Elune desceu das Estrelas e pousou a escuridão sobre os Inimigos do Mundo e aquele que morreu em nome dos povos de Azeroth. Tolos são aqueles que pensam que eles se sacrificaram por nós. Nós não somos nada, absolutamente nada na cosmologia complicada deles. Somos sombras defeituosas que resolveram se expurgar dos “originais”, nós somos aquilo que eles mais temem no mundo. 

O poder corrompe o espírito, você diz? Por que então sinto meus joelhos fracos se tenho o maior poder do mundo?

Deuses ditam regras para eles obedecerem e o fazem bem, muito bem, obrigado. É o que eles mais buscam em suas vidas longas e duradouras, serem aceitos no colo da Mãe Amada. Eu não sou nada perante ela, e que pelo Sol que nos ilumina e testemunha esse esforço, espero que algum dia eu não seja agraciado pela divindade mencionada.  
Olhem pra mim, filhos da Lua e da Noite! Olhem bem o que teu povo colaborou para a ruína de muitos. Acham que o poder corrompe, não é? Então experimente enfrentar sua própria natureza. Façam um favor imenso ao mundo e tentem compreender o que o poder nos traz. Estão com medo? Eu também teria, mas diferente de vocês que se enfurnam dentro dessa maldita árvore que trouxe tantos problemas em tantas gerações, eu persigo o que me machuca, não para me ferir mais, mas para extirpá-lo, fazer da doença virar cura. Já chegou a pensar nisso? Aposto que não, aposto que nenhum de vocês tenha essa coragem realmente. Nem vocês e nem aqueles humanos que acreditam na tal da Luz.  
É teu corpo caído aos meus pés e eu choro a tua morte prematura pelas minhas mãos. Não porque tenho pena de tua natureza, mas porque você poderia ser meu irmão, se não é ainda, pois eu ainda o considero como um. Os teus semelhantes podem fazer o mesmo indiscriminadamente e ainda ganharem a razão “Menos um para virar um louco sádico que drena mana”, mas eu ainda choro pela tua morte. E morte pela minhas mãos.

\- Adrian, o que você fez...? – pergunta alguém que me acompanha desde sempre. Eu não saberia o que responder. Foi legítima defesa? Foi tentação? Foi aquele instinto macabro que eu escondo de todo mundo que tenho inveja de teu status a divindade maior? – Adrian, o que você fez?!  
\- Eu não sei!! – consciência gritando tanto que ultrapassa a barreira que divide os meus lábios. Eu tenho inveja de você estar agora entre ela e eu não. Porque ninguém me protege à noite, ninguém cobre meu mundo com calma e tranqüilidade quando estou atribulado, porque a Luz sempre se dissipa quando as Trevas chegam (E elas sempre chegam, algum dia chegarão.) e sei quem estará rindo disso. Você. E sua deusa. Ninguém me protegerá à noite.  
\- Temos que esconder o corpo. Eles perceberão... Adrian...?  
\- Deixe-o aí. – eu respondo, cinzas às cinzas, assim como tua religião prega. Não como a Luz que eu tento entender, ou os espíritos que tento não ouvir. Volte ao pó de onde surgistes. Alguém estará rindo da minha desgraça. Você e sua deusa. Ela não protege o meu povo das Trevas que chegam à noite.  
Não tenho ninguém para recorrer.  
E sinceramente não tenho nada a perder.

\- Corvo na Tempestade! Quem o vê! Asas retas como um leviatã do ar, o verdadeiro dono dos céus! Corvo da Tempestade, onde esconde teus filhos, teus discípulos? – proferia um senhor velho se arrastando pela estrada de Goldshire com roupas maltrapilhas e uma latinha de cobre na mão com algumas esmolas. A família que passou por ele ofertou algumas moedinhas, a próxima que vinha na procissão para a Igreja da Luz em Stormwind não ofereceu nada. A filha menor, se sentindo culpada por não ter o que dar ao pobre homem em dia tão sagrado para sua Fé, tirou sua capa de chuva e estendeu ao velho mendigo. – Mas o que há aqui? – ele perguntou intrigado com a oferta. – Apenas aceito moedas para manter-me alimentado, menina. – os poucos dentes que restavam deram um sorriso misterioso, a garotinha sorriu de volta, mas com gentileza.  
\- Fique. Algo me diz que irá chover muito esses dias. Moedas não irão cobrir tua cabeça, Mestre Estrangeiro. – o velhote verificou a oferta, a capa era nova, novíssima, as costuras bem presas, algodão coberto por uma fina camada de couro de Timberwolf. Ele cobriu sua cabeça com a capa de modo que ficasse como um turbante ao amarrá-la na cabeça com um pedaço de corda estreita.  
\- Bem, retiro o que disse. Serve-me bem.  
\- Vamos Maeline! Não fique aí conversando com estranhos! – resmungou alguém mais a frente. A garotinha atendeu ao chamado, mas não deixou de notar em quanto o velhote a encarava curioso. Logo um corvo cinzento pousou em seu ombro e bicou seu novo chapéu improvisado.  
\- Corvo da Tempestade! Onde esconde teus filhos, teus discípulos? Pois eu te respondo! – ele ia gritando pela estrada até chegar ao centro do vilarejo. – Está entre nós que os seguimos! Onde teus filhos estão é onde teu espírito está! Oh Lady Raven que protege teus fiéis arqueiros! Aonde guarda os segredos de teus filhos?

Em algum lugar amaldiçoado de Lordaeron, uma batalha se seguia fervorosa. Os agressores mal eram vistos e os agredidos estavam estafados pelos ataques surpresas. Da onde vinham tantas flechas e lanças e golpes furtivos de espada curta e torções nos pescoços de muitos, ninguém poderia explicar. Um dos agredidos se cansou de ser a caça, resolveu tomar rédeas da situação e concentrou-se ao máximo de enfrentar os inimigos com as mesmas armas que dispunham. O lugar era feio e hostil. Um cemitério a céu aberto com covas irregulares e montinhos de terra para cobrir outras sepulturas que viriam. Sempre haveriam sepulturas para eles.

Sylvanas Windrunner pensava seriamente se existiam deuses que a abençoassem cada dia de sua vida como Farstrider. Se havia alguém lá em cima que gostava de seu trabalho, que a respeitasse como defensora de Quel’Thalas, se haveria a possibilidade de ter descanso finalmente ao deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro naquela noite. Riu-se por pensar em travesseiro. Fazia muito tempo que não via uma cama confortável. Todo aquele cerco ao Flagelo a entediava. Lutar contra eles era como desperdiçar suas flechas em cadáveres que não deveriam estar ali. Pensar em um jantar farto ou um lanchinho de pão com queijo seria mais reconfortante. Duas, três, quatro flechas, uma atirada após as outras em curtos intervalos de segundos. Um caído era seu companheiro de front em Zul’Aman. Infectado pela Praga, vagando pelos caminhos por muito tempo até ter seus ossos expostos. Morto, finalmente. Pelo menos teria um momento de certeza de que ele estava indo para um lugar melhor.

Havia lugar melhor?

Mas os Elfos-do-Sangue não acreditavam no Além-Vida.  
Farstriders eram centrados no Aqui e Agora. O Presente, não o Futuro.  
O mundo todo era um Inferno e se ela se tornasse um deles, se mataria para aliviar a existência de uma vida vazia.

\---

Um corvo agourento já incomodava com sua presença desde cedo. Eu sempre acordo com ele bicando as penas, ou arrastando as garras no assoalho, ou sei lá o que ele mais faz para chamar a atenção. Quando eu era criança, papai dizia que corvos são parasitas vindos dos céus. Comem sua colheita quando ela está pronta para ser colhida, bagunçam os estábulos ao se empoleirarem perto dos cavalos e novilhos, fazem algazarra quando estão em bando e dificultam muito a passagem dos Paladinos da Missão quando estão viajando pelas Florestas de Kalimdor. Nunca gostei de corvos e coisas com asas que tem o potencial de tirar o meu olho com um movimento só.  
Sem contar que ouvi coisas sobre druidas da Aliança que se transformam em corvos para vigiar as pessoas. E topar com um deles é o que menos quero agora. Oxkhar não gostava de lembrar de corvos, acho eu. Papai disse que ele ficou horas tremendo debaixo da cama quando viu o corvo segurando meu berço quando eu cheguei a Goldshire. Isso também não me anima tanto quanto meu futuro. Parece que vim nascida de uma maldição. O corvo está ali para testemunhar o quão ruim eu devo ter saído (Ou chegado para causar o ruim). Tenho medo de causar dor as pessoas, bizarro dizer que estou me especializando justamente nisso.  
\- Veja bem... Se sua adaga estiver com a lâmina para cima é mais provável que consiga extrair a sangria de bile de alguém se você se concentrar no golpe... – discursava o meu mestre agora. Derris era seu nome, mas eu sabia que era nome inventado. Às vezes ele não respondia quando o chamava, e poucas vezes alguém que passava por nós (E que era do bando de cadáveres dele) que o chamava de outro nome. Estou há 2 anos com ele, viajando pelo continente, por tantos lugares que até esqueci de onde vim. E pela Luz que antes me iluminava bem na cuca: Como eu queria lembrar de onde vim.  
Mas tudo acaba remetendo ao maldito corvo que me acorda todas as manhãs.  
\- Xô! Xô!  
\- Quieta aí, tou tentando dormir. – reclama o mago abusado que se juntou à nós um tempinho atrás em Wetlands. Esse lugar todo cheira a um belo poço de água parada e insossa. Fui proibida de me afastar do acampamento dos Abandonados que achamos no meio do pântano por motivos óbvios. Aqui não há nada a não ser chuva e raios e trovões e água nodosa. Éca.  
\- É esse corvo chato... – meu Mestre balança a mão descarnada em minha direção e me aproximo dentro da tenda improvisada com uma carroça virada de cabeça para baixo.  
\- Silêncio é a chave do aprendizado... – ele disse fazendo como se tivesse um fecho na frente dos lábios ressequidos e esfolados. Eu aceito a admoestação, eles precisam descansar também. Acha que não? Mas estou cansada de ficar aqui, olhando a chuva cair e esse corvo me vigiando. 

Ele não parece interessado com os corpos pútridos que me acompanham e muito menos esse menininho todo encardido que está sentadinho bem na minha frente, pernas cruzadas, metade do rosto e os braços comidos por vermes, ele não tem olhos. Eu fico em silêncio, é isso que devo fazer. Ele acena duas vezes para mim, como se eu fosse retribuir o cumprimento. O corvo responde com um piar baixo, mas nenhum dos dois mortos aqui pareceu perceber nessa quebra de silêncio.  
\- Eu sei quem você é. – diz o menininho em um thalassiano diferente. – E eu gosto muito de você... – eu não respondo, fui mandada ficar calada não? – O meu nome é Menethil, quer brincar comigo? – eu olho para os lados, porque não é possível que meu Mestre não esteja vendo esse menino – Brincar de faz-de-conta? – eu aceno um não vigorosamente e meu ajeito em meu manto ofertado pelo meu Mestre. O corvo parece desconfiar do menino, mas mesmo assim não sei em quem confiar, nem sei se estou acordada! – Eu posso começar? – ele pergunta pegando pedrinhas em suas pequenas mãos e jogando três-marias com elas. – E se nós pudéssemos mudar o passado? E se você pudesse estar em um lugar no passado para consertar as coisas ou ajudar alguém, quem você ajudaria? – a pedrinha que voou para cima mal tocou o chão, pois ele era mais rápido. – Eu ajudaria o meu velho Mestre Ulther... Ele foi tão bobo em me deixar para trás! Ele poderia ter ficado e me ajudado! – o tom na voz me lembrava muito quando Ox estava furioso com alguma coisa. – Mas se eu pudesse voltar ao passado e arrumar uma coisa, eu teria falado para meu mestre Ulther ficar conosco... – eu queria perguntar, eu queria entrar na brincadeira, mas a famosa sensação de estar fazendo a coisa errada me assomou antes mesmo de eu abrir a boca. – Ele veria que o que fizemos foi para o bem de todos... Você sabe disso não é? Eu fiz o possível para salvar todos, não poderia ter deixado eles saírem, senão papai diria que eu arruinei tudo...  
\- Quem diabos é você? – eu sussurro o mais baixo possível.  
\- Eu já disse, Windrunner, eu sou Menethil... – e com um sorriso com falhas – E eu gosto muito de você... – o corvo piou e abriu as asas em um gesto de depreciação. Eu não sei para quem olho, para o meu mestre e seu amigo mago, para o pássaro ou o menininho. Olho então para minhas mãos e vejo que a marca primordial de minha aventura fora de casa está sarando. Eu a fiz dois dias atrás nas cavernas que atravessam para Wetlands. – E o que você mudaria, minha amiga?  
\- O Portão. – eu respondo sem pensar e respirando fundo para não chorar, eu repito. – Aquele portão.  
\- Qual portão?  
\- O de Silvermoon. Aquele em que a pessoa que eu mais amo morreu... – e não dá para não rever toda a cena que me apavora todas as noites desde que saí daquela caverna de aranhas lá na Floresta Elwynn, como odeio me sentir inútil!!  
\- Você salvaria a pessoa que você mais ama? – eu concordo silenciosamente, outra pedrinha que vai para cima, duas que são colhidas. – E você mataria a pessoa que tirou a pessoa que você mais ama de você? – eu concordo novamente. – Mas ele é muito forte, não é?  
\- Eu não ligo. – eu tremo em minhas palavras, algo me diz que irei me arrepender delas depois. – Eu o destruiria porque é assim que a pessoa que mais amo vai se livrar de sua maldição...  
\- E se mesmo assim não adiantar nada? E se a maldição estiver eternamente ligada ao poder dele? E se por acaso quando você der o golpe fatal naquele que matou a sua pessoa amada, ela não irá sucumbir também? – as perguntas estavam enchendo meus ouvidos, como se estivessem sendo faladas bem alto dentro de um tambor de guerra e ressonando por todos os lugares. Cutuquei mestre Derris avidamente.  
\- Mestre, Mestre Derris...! – mas ele só se moveu afastando meu dedo do ombro dele e voltou a sua dormência costumeira.  
\- E se ela não tiver salvação...? – o sorrisinho do menino alargou – E se estiver para sempre ligada ao destino do seu assassino? O que você faria se pudesse mudar o passado? – a minha raiva é tanta pelas palavras do maldito menininho que eu avanço contra ele, a chuva me pega desprevenida e minha cabeça recebe uma bela quota de água gelada e pesada. Ele se afastou e está ali no meio do campo, na chuva, segurando uma espada maior que ele. Na lâmina prateada com runas maléficas eu vejo o reflexo de alguém ajoelhado e pedindo por uma morte rápida. Levanto-me como posso e avanço em direção dele, eu não tenho mais medo de morrer, mesmo que morra em vão e por razões erradas.  
\- Nunca!!! – eu grito o mais alto que posso e projeto todo meu poder na varinha usada que uso em minha mão esquerda. A marca tão querida arde em minha mão e o fogo enegrecido toma conta de meu pulso.  
\- E se ela nunca poder se livrar dele? Você ainda o mataria? – o reflexo mostra alguém aprisionado ali dentro da espada, alguém que eu jamais vi em meus sonhos, mas que conheço tão bem quanto acho que me conheço - Você ainda o mataria, Windrunner? – eu ataco o nada que ele deixa ao evaporar no ar. A chuva castiga meu rosto e com a visão turva pelas lágrimas que não queria mais chorar. Odiava me sentir inútil!  
\- Juro por tudo que tenho que não vou deixar... Não vou deixar nada acontecer com ela de novo... Você me ouviu, seu maldito?! – falando sozinha? 

É, eu faço muito disso. Sinto como se o mundo parasse ali naquele instante, a chuva encharcando o meu corpo não me convence que o mundo continua girando. Há um vulto de uma criatura lá ao longe, se arrastando da maneira como eles se arrastam ao procurar suas vítimas. O grasnar do corvo me assustou, dou um pulo ridículo como uma criança encurralada que acabou de fazer maldade. Aponto a varinha para o nada além que me faz tremer e chorar mais pela minha burrice de sair de perto de meu Mestre. - Maldito seja... - e tenho certeza que outro vulto passou por minhas costas! – Mestre Derris!! – eu grito em plenos pulmões, colocando o capuz em minha cabeça pesada e viro-me rápido para onde a carroça virada está. – Droga, droga, droooga!!  
\- Sorenaaaaa!!  
\- Até que enfim acordou velhote!! – um feitiço passou rente ao meu corpo e explodiu em chamas esverdeadas o vulto que se aproximava. O próximo ao leste grunhiu horrendamente, logo outros vultos se aproximaram de nossa guarnição, mãos nodosas e putrefatas tateando o ar, tentando me alcançar.  
Maldita hora em que fui deixar minha casa.

\---

Entre as folhagens pesadas das árvores em decomposição nas Terras Contaminadas, alguém se escondia. Prestando bem atenção na conversa de dois servidores do Inimigo, ou pelo menos era assim que pensava (E as ordens de Silvermoon eram de exterminar qualquer um deles.). Eles grunhiam de maneira lenta e alguma coisa parecia ser a mesma língua dos humanos de Stormwind. Prendeu a respiração conforme o treinamento extensivo de arqueira, puxou lentamente a flecha para trás e apontou no crânio do que parecia ser um mago ou feiticeiro. A flecha zuniu entre as folhagens, invisível e silenciosa. Os dois cadáveres reanimados caíram em choque devido a magia imbuída a flecha da arqueira-vigia de Silvermoon, Kalindorane Willfire. Ela aprontou outra flecha no arco e esperou até ter tudo quieto entre os seus. Quatro arqueiros seus saíram de seus esconderijos e espreitaram até os corpos ainda convulsos. Um sinal do batedor veloz e todos se aproximaram.  
\- Esses são diferentes...  
\- Da onde são? – perguntou a arqueira Briedis para Kali. Lethvalin fez um carinho velado nas costas da esposa e se aproximou dos cadáveres.  
\- Isso é possível? – questionou Lethvaliln vendo a insígnia que os dois usavam. Era um escudo feito no formato de uma águia enegrecida, uma máscara de uma donzela chorando lágrimas de sangue e três flechas cruzadas abaixo da máscara. Kali reconhecia aquele símbolo das reuniões que tivera com o Grupo todo, mas reconhecia ainda mais a águia entalhada atrás da máscara da donzela. Era uma águia que simbolizava a Lady Raven, a Guardiã de Azeroth, a Mensageira de Elune, a Protetora de todos.  
\- Abandonados... – murmurou Kali se abaixando e retirando a sua flecha mágica. Os corpos pararam de se debaterem e aos poucos desintegrando pela ação do tempo e da morte verdadeira.  
\- O que eles fazem aqui? –perguntou o batedor. – Estão longe de casa, eu diria... – Lethvalin olhou além e sinalizou ao outro grupo de Farstriders do outro lado da fronteira com um objeto refletor de luz.  
\- Não quero saber o que eles faziam aqui, mas sei que os Abandonados estão tramando alguma coisa...  
\- Voltar a formação, camaradas... – ordenou Kali, a mais alta na patente ali entre os demais. Assim como apareceram, o pequeno grupo de Farstriders sumiu do terreno, deixando apenas a sua marca registrada para qualquer servidor do Flagelo visse e temesse o caminho à frente. A flecha cravada na terra com o símbolo de Silvermoon pendurado.

\---

O corvo pousou levemente no trono antes ocupado por Rei Terenas. Já estivera ali antes há muito tempo, anunciando a tragédia que viria. Seu intérprete foi o Profeta, antes chamado Medivh, agora restaurado em sua sã consciência e lealdade a ordem do Universo. Ele falou aos líderes que coisas ruins viriam se Arthas Menethil, o paladino triunfante no front contra o Flagelo, voltasse para Lordaeron. Avisou também que se a Aliança não se unisse à Horda desta vez, as duas facções estariam eternamente condenadas a miserável derrota contra Sargeras. Naquela mesma sala podia se ouvir os últimos momentos de Terenas, a ascensão do Cavaleiro da Morte Arthas e a destruição de Lordaeron.  
\- E-eu não gosto daqui...  
\- Vai ter que gostar. Você vai viver aqui agora. – os ecos das vozes fizeram o corvo sair de seu lugar e se empoleirar em um local mais acessível para observar. – E sem essa cara. Temos muito o que fazer e eu preciso descansar.  
\- Ai!  
\- O que foi?  
\- Meu ouvido... – resmungou a elfa que acabara de entrar no Salão do Trono de Terenas.  
\- Reclamona.  
\- Não sou reclamona!  
\- Trate de prestar atenção onde pisa, criança tola... Você pode se perder facilmente aqui...  
\- Nheeee... – debochou a garota elfa mandando língua para um Abandonado que os guiava mais a frente. O mestre que a seguia de lado também concordou com o deboche. O corvo se espremeu entre alguns tijolos falhos e observou a conversa. – Nossa!! Rei Terenas!!  
\- Ele não está aí. – apontou Mestre Derris.  
\- Mas tá aqui dizendo que...  
\- É só um memorial. – concluiu Nathanos Brightcaller. A elfa fez a careta novamente.  
\- Ele foi usado para ressuscitar o liche Kel’thuzad após o assalto a Silvermoon.  
\- Por isso a bagunça toda lá é? – perguntou a menina elfa curiosa com a placa em memória ao antigo monarca. – Quem diria: O próprio filho matar o pai e usar seu corpo para um ato tão vil e maléfico... – e se virando para o Abandonado que não suportava. – O que me faz pensar seriamente em não ter filhos. Eles podem ser os novos vilões de Azeroth.  
\- E assim esperamos que não. – concluiu Derris cutucando a aprendiz a entrar no elevador que levava ao Trade Quarter da cidade subterrânea de Undercity. O Corvo pegou outro caminho e em minutos estava escondido nos túneis que serpenteavam a Sala do Trono da Rainha Banshee. A monarca soube imediatamente a presença do pássaro agourento, um breve olhar para onde ele estava empoleirado deu a certeza de que ela precisava.


	2. A trilha do entardecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um passado da então clériga Serenath no final da invasão de Quel'Thalas.

Livros e páginas espalhados pelos gramados destruídos por Guardiões Arcanos desregulados.   
Sangue coagulado e viscoso dos Caídos, destroços dos Portões externos, escombros de uma nação que jamais se reergueria novamente. 

Era lutar por uma batalha já perdida há muito tempo. 

Assim como muitos outros, vagava pela cidade destruída, pelas vielas destroçadas, se arriscava por simplesmente não saber para onde estava andando ou porque ainda andava. Os guardas a protegiam na maior parte do tempo, agora que a ameaça maior viera de dentro de seus muros, Silvermoon jamais deixaria seus preciosos sobreviventes ficarem a esmo, se arrastando por aí em seu estado catatônico causado pela Eterna Guerra.  
Alguém em particular se sentia deslocada em todo aquele silêncio e horror. Esse alguém sempre era bem cuidada e vigiada por um guarda bem diferente de outros dali e esse mesmo alguém seguia uma rotina cega todos os dias. O guarda especial queria que aquilo parasse, que o alguém fosse para a Quadra dos Clérigos e descansasse ali, mas o alguém insistia em sentar no banco da entrada da Praça Falconwing, e esperar alguma coisa. Todos os dias, a guarda especial via a mulher de muitos anos, se arrastando do Quarteirão dos Clérigos, até o Portão Destruído e caminhar sem medo de ser atacada por hostis até a Praça e ficar ali até o anoitecer.  
Particularmente depois da hora do almoço – e ela se recusava a aceitar comida dos viajantes, dos passantes e até do guarda dedicado – ela se deitava de bruços e colocava um dos ouvidos grudado ao chão para ouvir alguma coisa inteligível. E assim ela ficava por um bom tempo, até se levantar e voltar a sentar no banco e esperar e esperar por algo que não voltaria jamais.  
Meses se seguiram com essa rotina, cada um com seu ritual diário. A mulher desolada com seu passo arrastado, seu olhar perdido no horizonte, seus olhos esverdeados pela mácula de sua raça, os pés descalços e as mãos sempre machucadas. Já o guarda dedicado sempre se movia na penumbra, escondido dos olhares dos outros, tão silencioso quanto a mulher que protegia. Após alguns meses de tensão e dúvida e suor e sangue, cada um seguiu o caminho que convinha para continuar sobrevivendo. A mulher optou escolher o Esquecimento via palavras, e o guarda optou pelo Esquecimento via bebidas altamente alcoólicas no Beco Murder. Cada um ao seu modo, era o único jeito de continuar.  
Um belo dia – e era um belo dia, já que o Sol que eles tanto adoravam estava a pino, em um céu tão azul que parecia que toda a destruição de Silvermoon estivesse longe como um pesadelo distante – o guarda dedicado decidiu sentar-se ao lado da mulher desolada. Desta vez ele quis mostrar o rosto que escondia debaixo de uma máscara de ladino e ofertou o cantil cheio de ale de goblin, tão forte que rasgava sua garganta toda vez que o bebia. 

O seu peso balançou o banco frágil, mas a mulher desolada mal se moveu no lugar em que estava. As mãos tão machucadas de todo sempre, os clérigos haviam tentado fazê-la parar de se mutilar com os utensílios domésticos quando chegava a noite, estavam pousadas em seu colo vazio, anos antes ocupado por um volume tão característico. O vazio em seu ventre contrastava com o brilho esverdeado de seu olhar para o além, bem ali dentro de si havia construído uma vida tão doce quanto a sua. A garrafa ofertada foi aceita, ela bebeu um gole – e ele percebeu que os furos entre os dedos eram feitas com ponta de garfo, já a unha faltando em um dos dedos fora por causa de um ataque de nervos (Ele estava lá quando ela quis arranhar o próprio rosto e o pedaço de unha saiu voando na tentativa vã de arrancar seus demônios interiores) – tossiu levemente pelo teor alcoólico absurdo e limpou a boca com pequenas rachaduras por passar tempo demais sem beber ou comer.  
\- Parece óleo de motor... – ela disse apenas, sem desviar o olhar da entrada da Praça. O guarda dedicado tomou um gole maior que poderia aguentar e deixou que o ardor subisse a garganta para o nariz e a cabeça. Não era a dor física que o incomodava. Jamais seria.  
\- É o que dizem... Malditos goblins e suas invenções... – ele comentou batendo na perna e fingindo não estar querendo vomitar todo seu estômago bem ali na frente dela por culpa de seu exagero no álcool. Novamente. – Tá esperando o quê? – ele perguntou sem vergonha alguma, ele já estivera com ela por tanto tempo que agora pareciam ser irmãos de sofrimento. E eram, sempre seriam.  
\- Meu nome...  
\- Seu nome...? – verificando a quantidade de líquido que tinha no cantil, quase mais nada. – Já não tem um, não?  
\- Decidi mudar.  
\- Pra quê? Todo mundo te conhece pelo mesmo nome...  
\- Decidi mudar... – ela repetiu veemente, mas ainda tranquila em seu estado de calmaria traumática. – Acho que Artemísia seria um bom nome...  
\- Bem, tem nome de guerreira, não de clérigo...  
\- Mas eu poderia...  
\- Mudar seu nome não vai mudar porcaria nenhuma de tua vida, Serenath... Coloca isso na cabeça... – ele se levantou bruscamente e estendeu a mão para ela. – Nada vai mudar, ouviu?  
\- Já mudou e você nem percebeu...  
\- Mesmo? Porque pra mim continua a mesma porcaria de vida de sempre... – ela o encarou por alguns momentos e alcançou a mão em que estava o cantil de ale de goblin. Ele segurou bem o cantil quando ela puxou levemente de sua mão.  
\- Largue isso, Andrus... – ela pediu com os olhos fundos e esverdeados, ele olhou para a mão ferida que puxava a sua.  
\- Só largo quando você largar essa vida pra lá... – ele devolveu. Ela afrouxou a mão das do cunhado, o viu bebericar novamente e se virar para voltar para a Praça. Ela ficou ali no banco a observar a imensa estátua de Sylvanas Windrunner, a General Vigia de Silvermoon, morta nem a poucos metros do portão ali atrás. Junto com o corpo de Sylvanas se fora toda a esperança para dias melhores. Acariciou seu ventre novamente e suspirou ao encarar sua mão ferida, marcas de agressão auto-inflingida. Largar essa vida de agora... Largar... Se deixar levar... Um crocitar veio atrás dela, um corvo negro pousara na fonte atrás do banco e bebericava da agua sacudindo as grandes asas e alisando o bico para retirar o excesso úmido dali.  
\- O que você acha de Artemis, caro amigo...? – ela perguntou ao corvo, ele apenas balançou as asas e alçou voo para agourar mais outro corpo dilacerado lá no começo da Dawning Lane. Levantou-se ereta em sua postura e de cabeça erguida seguiu em frente pela via principal para Silvermoon. Um dos guardas que patrulhava passou por ela com precaução.  
\- Algum lugar que queira ir, Clériga Serenath? – ele perguntou cordialmente, ela agradeceu com um aceno de mão.  
\- Leve-me ao Vilarejo Fairbreeze... E por favor, chame-me de Artemísia.


End file.
